Dance In The Dark
by Angel Melan-y
Summary: Elle dansait seule, encore et encore, comme un tourbillon résitant aux flammes.


Elle aurait du partir, s'échapper de cette demeure aux airs apocalyptiques.

Mais à la place, elle dansait.

Et sa robe tournait dans les flammes.

Le temps de cette soirée, elle voulait tout oublier. Ses responsabilité, sa quête, son nom.

Elle aurait bien le temps de fuir plus tard. Elle trouverait toujours une issue, elle l'avait toujours fait.

Au fond si elle prenait le temps de rester là, c'était pour se souvenir de sa vie avant la tragédie.

Elle aurait voulu danser dans tous les bals, se faire courtiser par l'homme qu'elle aimait, et finir dans la tombe.

A la place, elle tuait, faisait couleur le sang, entrainant tristesse et désespoir sur son passage.

Avant ses robes était blanches, maintenant sa cape était rouge. Rouge sang.

Dans cet enfer, elle dansait.

L'enfer, quand elle y pensait, elle l'avait déjà connu à Sabrié alors pourquoi tenir compte de ce petit bal.

Petit Bal ou Grande mascarade, scène d'une pièce de théâtre morbide ? Elle s'en fichait.

Elle ignorait les voix de ses amis qui lui disaient qu'ils faillaient partir.

Quand elle avait commencé à faire tourner sa robe, elle était bercée par les cris des invités qui étaient persuadés de mourir ce soir.

Ils ne s'étaient pas trompés, le silence s'était fait autour d'elle et elle continuait à danser, comme si la seule musique dont elle avait besoin se trouver dans sa tête.

Cette musique, est-elle Lacie ? Cette si belle chanson écrite par Glenn. Ou cette simple phrase " Tuer tout le monde dans la ville" ?

N'importe lequel de ses choix venait de Glenn.

Et cela lui rappelait à quel point elle voulait le revoir.

A l'annonce de sa disparition, elle s'était écroulée.

Maintenant plus jamais on ne la verrait à genoux.

Et chaque fois qu'elle vacillait, elle se contentait de danser, se rappelant à quel point elle aimait cette activité.

A ce moment là, rien que pour une dernière danse avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle aurait tout donner.

Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux revoir son visage.

Visage à demi effacé par le temps, visage à demi voilé par un rideau de sang.

Et dans l'obscurité de son esprit, une autre image lui venait. Celle d'un homme aux yeux rouges et or.

Elle loupa un pas dans sa danse.

Vincent incarnait pour elle, sa déchéance. Et pourtant...

Il avait quelque chose de captivant.

Il était dangereux, elle le savait mieux que personne.

Mais pourtant quand elle était proche de lui, la voix de Glenn ne se faisait plus entendre dans son esprit.

Et son cœur retrouvait une certaine sérénité.

Qui pourrait être assez fou pour trouver du réconfort dans la présence de cet enfant du malheur ?

Surement quelqu'un capable de danser dans les flammes entouré du chaos. Quelqu'un comme elle.

Parce que malgré son adoration pour son maître, elle n'était pas si naïve. Elle ne l'était plus.

Et pour la princesse qu'elle avait été, la désillusion avait été une longue chute.

Mais chaque fois qu'elle et Vincent jouaient à ces jeux dangereux, c'était pour elle comme une douce et froide vengeance.

Revanche sur Glenn, qui les avaient tous deux manipulés ou seulement sur la vie, qui les avait fait gouter à l'enfer.

Et les flammes consumant cette maison étaient bien plus douces, telle une flamme de bougie destinée à s'éteindre, elle continuait sa danse effrénée.

Mais bientôt, le rougeoiement des flammes ne lui rappelèrent plus le sang, ni le gout de l'amertume.

Non, cet éclat doré se reflétait dans les yeux d'un autre homme, tout aussi rouges que celui de Vincent, mais terne, comme usé par le temps.

Pourtant Break était surement plus jeune qu'elle.

On pouvait dite qu'il l'avait vraiment surpris lors de leur première rencontre.

Et avec cette histoire de pacte, il lui avait embrouillé l'esprit.

Mais elle s'en fichait, qu'il se serve d'elle ou non.

Elle pouvait tout aussi bien faire de même.

Mais alors pourquoi son cœur réagissait si bizarrement quand elle le voyait ?

L'albinos se tenait de l'autre côté de la barrière de feu.

Et elle se rendit compte d'être encerclés par l'incendie.

Vincent et Break chacun d'un coté de la pièce se dévisageaient, tout en essayant de trouver un moyen de sortir la jeune femme de là, sans révéler à l'autre une possible complicité avec les Baskerville.

Elle ne rentrera pas dans leur jeu.

N'en choisira pas un. Pour satisfaire leur désir d'affrontement.

Elle ne laissera pas l'un ou l'autre l'éloignait de sa mission.

Elle ne laissera pas son cœur s'enfuir.

Lorsqu'elle effectua le dernier pas de cette danse maudite, elle se stoppa net.

Et sans hésitation elle saisit la main de Fang et s'en alla avec les autre Baskerville.

" Intéressante cette danse" fut la seule pensée qui l'habitait en voyant le manoir et les deux enfants de la discorde s'éloigner.


End file.
